oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurier Harlan
(Former) Round Table Pirates | occupation = | residence = Brine (Occasionally) | alias = | epithet = |Inpusōku}}Graveless: Harlan is referred to as the Hellhound. | relatives = Ivailo Harisah (Mother) Lowell Harlee (Sister) Ivailo Harcourt (Brother) | jva = | Funi eva = . | age = 17 (1576) | bounty = 50,000,000Bounty Application: Harlan's initial bounty is revealed. 125,000,000Bounty Update: Harlan's new bounty is revealed. 175,000,000Bounty Update: Harlan's bounty is given an increase. | status = Alive "Deceased"Wild Beast: Harlan is presumed to have died in battle. | birth = October 25th | doriki = Unknown | height = 6'0" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #57059F | dfname = Ifu Ifu no Mi (畏怖畏怖の実)A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen naming his Devil Fruit. | dfename = Fright-Fright Fruit | dfmeaning = Fright; Fear | dftype = Paramecia }} is a -Human hybrid,A Proud Cub: The wind blows against Harlan's wolf ears and white hair.A Proud Cub: Harlan is referred to as a hybrid. and a former trainee of Vánagandr. After training under him for two years, he set off on his own journey in order to hone his skills and became a Squire of Nanashi, the Lancelot of the Round Table Pirates.Citation needed. Due to his unique fighting style and his Devil Fruit, he had been granted the epithet of . However, after his self-forced "resurrection" from the dead,Graveless: Harlan is seen alive and well, no longer "dead". he has begun to be referred to as the |Inpusōku}}.Graveless: Harlan is referred to as the Hellhound. He currently has a bounty of 175,000,000.Bounty Update: Harlan's bounty is given an increase. Appearance Standing at six feet in height (183 cm), Harlan is not someone of the greatest stature. Shorter than most minks and humans, Harlan makes up for his average stature with his personality, which adds another 2 feet to his height. However in terms of physical appearance, Harlan is rather built. Years of fending for himself, having trained under the fabled Vánagandr for two years, training under Nanashi and fighting off people on a daily basis have helped to build his physique. His skin is a milk chocolate, with several bruises and scars visible from what skin he shows. Harlan’s hair is snow white,A Proud Cub: The wind blows against Harlan's wolf ears and white hair. ironic considering how unpure the boy is. His ears are also slightly coated with snow white fur. His stormy gray eyes are rather nerve wracking, something that has served Harlan well.A Proud Cub: Harlan has stormy gray eyes. It also provides a sense of the type of person he is, ominous until provoked or enraged, which has aggression follow soon after. The most shocking feature about Harlan are his wolf claws,The Dominating Alpha: Harlan has wolf claws, a trait he inherited from his Mink parent. something most hybrids don’t have. He is the only one of his siblings to carry this trait. Harlan’s original outfit was rather unique. For his bottom section, he wore black leather boots, with bronze shaping covering the top of the foot. His pants were of an unknown material, resembling denim, coloured a brownish black. Around his waist is a wide brown leather belt, slightly tilted to his right. Having covered his abdominal region and his chest was a navy blue sheet of thick fabric, designed in a way to show off his physique. He wore a silver-black leather jacket, outlined in gold. The jacket didn't even go past his waist, only going as far as slightly beneath his armpit. Having covered his claws, hands, and part of his forearm were black leather gloves, with yellow fabric leaking out of the bottom, making the gloves seem cone-like in shape. On his back was a shotgun, perpendicular to the ground.A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen taking a custom-made shotgun off of his back. After his resurrection, his appearance has changed in terms of outfit.Graveless: Harlan notes his change in appearance. He now dons a new set of armour coloured mainly black in nature. The covers on his shoulder and knees are made out of a Sea King hide. Around his waist he has a dagger sheath, and on his back is a sheath for his custom-made shotgun. Right by the dagger sheath is a holster for his handgun. His armour seems to be made of a carbon-fibre mesh, making it easier for manoeuvrability while maintaining defensive points. Harlan still wears gloves on top of his hands to hide his claws. Gallery HarlanApp4.jpg|Harlan's current appearance. HarlanApp5.png|Harlan firing his shotgun. HarlanApp6.jpeg|Harlan standing. Personality Perhaps the most prominent trait found within Harlan is the immense anger that quickly bursts out when provoked even slightly.Law of the Pack: Vánagandr labels Harlan as a stubborn and aggressive individual. The anger he displays is only augmented by the boys natural lust for violence,A Proud Cub: Harlan is noted to have a natural lust for violence.A Proud Cub: Harlan snaps at Vánagandr, threatening the powerful warrior, showing Harlan's violent nature. always happy to find an excuse to fight others and destroy whatever area he may be in as a side effect. When locked in the heat of a battle, his eyes have a different look to them, eyes that wish to consume the battlefield whole, leaving him as the only one remaining. Such pure lust for violence is most likely some sort of carnal instinct, which has evolved and shifted into carnal intuition from the training he received from the Black Wolf. Despite this carnal lust dwelling within him, he still makes taunts and foolish remarks.Deals and Trades: One of Harlan's most prominent traits is his immense foolishness/silliness. Often dubbed as the stupidest person in the entirety of the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance, it makes sense for Harlan to have some evidence to back this claim up. Harlan has more than enough evidence to prove so, simply listening to him talk is enough to make people contemplate why evolution ever happened.Citation needed. Probably as a result of this trait, Harlan is immensely prideful,A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen exclaiming out of pride after winning a fight. always yelling “Booyah!” after winning a fight. Harlan has also been noted to be a very difficult person to deal with, responding to people with heavy amounts of sarcasm.Upon the Table: Harlan is seen being a sarcastic and sassy individual. No matter the situation, he jokes about, insulting his opponents statements or responding to a condescending statement with a sarcastic or sassy statement of his own. People have joked that Harlan will get himself killed, only because of his banter in battle. Harlan may not display this trait of his often, but he is immensely protective. Those that shelter and take him in despite in faults, or those that fight alongside him, Harlan will stop at nothing to protect them. Even people that fight alongside him for the first time are privy to such protectiveness.Hunting Scum: Harlan is seen risking his own life to save Kerrim from the explosion, despite only having met that day. This protectiveness can also awaken something deep within him, that slight shred of maturity he possesses. The boy’s willpower is powered by a two core things, to protect those he cares for, and to become the strongest. As seen with his protective nature, Harlan is more than willing to put his life on the line for people who have earned his respect or cared for him. And his ambition to become the strongest stems directly from that, he yearns for power so he can protect others. Despite his immaturity, he is perhaps one of the most caring pirates in the strangest way, willing to die for those he cares about. Relationships Family *'Lowell Harlee': Round Table Pirates *'Miku': There aren’t many individuals that could put up with Harlan. Most people find him absurdly annoying, and wish he was dead the second he opened his mouth. However, Miku is not only able to deal with Harlan’s shenanigans, she shares some of these characteristics. While not as stupid as Harlan is, the pair often discuss idiotic questions, and supports Harlan’s stupid decisions. They are often seen talking about whatever pops into mind, although Harlan often brings up weirder topics as he has no filter on what he says. Harlan thoroughly enjoys Miku’s company, and finds excuses to hang out and talk with her. *'Dianoir Judith': *'Nanashi': Pirate Sanctuary Alliance *'Elizabeth': Harlan and Elizabeth have a unique relationship. Soon after their first encounter, they broke out into combat, a fight which Harlan would have lost if he hadn't been able to use his Devil Fruit to scare her. During their fight, Elizabeth made some jokes at Harlan's expense, which Harlan retorted to with his own. After the conclusion of the fight, it is seen that the two do not fully despise each other, despite Harlan's consistent nagging that they do. They even make playful jokes with one another, although Harlan does have the tendency to overreact quite often. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit The is a Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit that lets the user manipulate their own fears and the fears of others,A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen naming his Devil Fruit. and can bring these fears into the real world to both mentally and physically damage his opponent.sA Proud Cub: Harlan uses the power of his Devil Fruit. The Ifu Ifu no Mi actually has quite a bit of potential, and can be versatile as seen with some usages of it. An example of this would be Harlan making himself immensely scared by using this fruit, to increase the production of adrenaline inside of him to increase his speed and strength. However, the two main usages are usually more so used than the other little tricks Harlan can pull off with the fruit. To manipulate the fears of others in general, Harlan needs to have made physical contact with that person in the last four hours. If he has, he is free to manipulate their fears in certain ways. He can cause trauma from a past event to fill their minds, or simply flood their minds with their fears. This more than often gives his opponent immense mental stress and can lead to them breaking down. He can also bring his fears into the real world, although he doesn’t do this often as it usually only serves to scare and harm him. Electro Electro is an ability possessed by all Minks, even hybrids. However, it is not as powerful as it would be in a Mink, due to the dilution of pure Mink blood. As such, instead of having pure power with his Electro, Harlan possesses intense control over it, able to imbue his shotgun with it and the subsequently following bullets released from it.A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen imbuing his shotgun with Electro.A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen firing bullets imbued with Electro. With Electro, Harlan is able to harm others with more ease, as it is much more difficult to avoid or shrug off an attack involving lightning. Harlan has been using Electro from a rather young age, using it to help power up certain devices in his surrogate families forge. As such, his control over it is much more fine than most, perhaps even surpassing the control displayed by a full-blooded Mink. This control is seen when he is able to fully integrate Electro into the inner workings of his Busoshoku Haki.Deals and Trades: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique. Fighting Style Martial Arts The |Ōkamikawa|lit. "Wolf Hide"}} style of Martial Arts is a style of combat created and utilized solely by Harlan, and acts as his primary fighting style. By taking advantage of Harlan's more primal features such as his claws, his tendency to run on all fours, his Electro abilities, as well as his natural athleticism, the Wolf Cloak martial art is formidable in its own right. Harlan is often described as a lightning bolt; a blitz upon his opponents. Able to augment his speed and damage by using Electro and able to augment his defensive capabilities via Busoshoku Haki. This style of martial arts utilizes both Electro and Busoshoku Haki in tandem, using each separately of course. However, the more advanced techniques of the Wolf Cloak style of martial arts combines those two, integrating Electro into the inner workings of his Busoshoku Haki. Techniques * |Ōkamikawa Tonbokiri|lit. "Wolf Hide: Dragonfly Sheath"}}Deals and Trades: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique.: This is a technique in which Harlan manages to temporarily combine his Busoshoku Haki and Electro into one; a cloak that immensely increases Harlan's physical abilities. With this technique active, Harlan is able to jump with such speed and force that he is able to cause an immensely powerful hurricane to cease its movements, by creating enough wind of his own to counter the wind of the hurricanes. Tonbokiri was created as a need for a temporary, yet highly effective power-up, in order to give Harlan a better chance at fighting opponents far out of his own league, an fact that Harlan realized after his one-sided battle with Vánagandr. As such, during his training, Harlan spent time on his own honing a combination he deemed would be powerful; Busoshoku Haki and Electro. Unlike standard usages of a combination of these two, with one or the other becoming another layer on top of the other, Harlan fully integrates the two into one new aura-like substance. At this point in time, Harlan is easily able to manipulate Tonbokiri, and can maintain it for far longer. It drains less of his stamina now, likely due to how often he uses it in battle and how much he trains with it; having been his first Wolf Cloak technique. As of recent, Harlan has been able to alter how it manifests onto him, while keeping the same effects, if not increasing their power. Tonbokiri now adorns a more houndish appearance, with a monster-like mask appearing on his face, and curved spiked from his forearms. * |Ōkamikawa Raikonbō|lit. "Wolf Hide: Lightning Cudgel"}}Showdown: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique.: This is a technique in which Harlan manages to temporarily combine his Busoshoku Haki and Electro into one; a gauntlet of sorts around his fist, filled with the pure power of the combination of Busoshoku Haki and Electro, which slams into the opponent like a massive cudgel would. A hit from this technique at not even full power is enough to send an individual flying through buildings and break bones.Showdown: Upon being hit by a Wolf Cloak: Mjölnir, one not a full power, Brigham was sent flying through a couple of buildings. It is still unknown how much damage the technique does at full power. This technique was created as a need for Harlan to have an immensely powerful close-range attack, one that could harm an opponent much more powerful than him, one that could temporarily bring them to his own level. Harlan has used this technique otherwise, out of sheer anger, but the technique was created for the aforementioned reason. Harlan was only able to create this technique under the advice of Nanashi, who had told him to remain calm. Despite Harlan using this technique out of anger, Harlan was only able to create this technique by being able to calm down and pick selective portions of his body to solidify. * |Ōkamikawa Shikyōken|lit. "Wolf Hide: Bishop Blade”}}Hunting Scum: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique.: This is a technique in which Harlan manages to temporarily combine his Busoshoku Haki and Electro into one; a large broadsword capable of slicing through practically anything, including the pure willpower that is another's Busoshoku Haki. This technique was able to slice through a substance meant to absorb kinetic energy, showing the pure cutting force it holds within. And this was done on its first manifestation, and will clearly only become more deadly as time continues. This technique's conception was for Harlan to have a proper sword, and not simply his shotgun. But he had only manifested it because he had believed it would slice through that obstacle that was Marco. TBA * |Ōkamikawa Onishōgai|lit. "Wolf Hide: Demon Barrier”}}Summer of Carnage: Harlan is first seen utilizing and then naming this technique.: Swordsmanship The ||lit. "Shooting Sword Style"}} is a unique fighting style developed and used solely by Harlan Maurier, and acts as his secondary fighting style, utilizing it against other swordsman of equal or lower caliber. Harlan had always wanted to use a sword when he fought, and he hated using long-range weapons in general. So when Harlan was stuck with a custom-made shotgun he had found as his only weapon, he developed this fighting style as a way to incorporate his shotgun in close quarters combat. In this style of combat, Harlan uses his shotgun as a blade, also firing bullets at his opponent in order to create a generally confusing fighting style. Against all those he has fought against, Harlan has already been described as a tricky opponent to fight, due to his insane athletic capabilities. However, those capabilities coupled with this difficult to understand fighting style results in a ridiculously difficult to counter style of fighting. It is extremely difficult to determine when Harlan will fire at his opponents with the shotgun, as he can even fire at his opponent midswing. Not only that, due to Harlan’s natural strength, the recoil from firing at his opponents at close-range with a shotgun does practically nothing, only pushing him back slightly.A Proud Cub: When Harlan fired a bullet from his shotgun, there is no visible physical strain on him. Haki Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Harlan's Busoshoku Haki is one of his most prominent abilities, having used it for quite some time. At the very earliest, he has been using it since he was a mere fourteen-year old child. With this form of Haki, Harlan is able to... Equipment Shotgun History Past Not much is known about Harlan's past, and any memories he may have had have been suppressed by a traumatic event that separated his entire family. A powerful storm had cast the quartet in various directions, his sibling and him separated via different barrels. As far as Harlan knows, his mother had passed away. Rowdy Cub Harlan, aged 15, is seen planning on how to break into a facility which he believes to contain priceless pieces of technology that he could sell on the black market. He makes his way down to the entrance of the building and is met by six robotic beings. They attack him, but Harlan quickly takes care of them with relative ease. He celebrates his victory, prematurely, as an alarm begins to blare. The bots return to functioning capability, but seem to be much more fluid with their movements. They attack Harlan with new attacks, as if they were human. Harlan handles them well enough, protecting himself with Haki and short-circuiting them with his Electro. Yet again he celebrates, and finally enters the building where he sees countless weaponry. A smile appears on his face out of the sheer thought of how much he would make off of this. But of course, he had celebrated prematurely once again. A large metallic man appeared behind Harlan, and told the boy that his adventure had come to an end, and that he was to leave. However, with Harlan being the stupid boy he still is, he denied the kind offer, saying that it was he felt no fear and acted arrogantly as usual. The two broke out into a fight, with Vánagandr easily dominating the fight. The beast even had time to give ‘lessons’ to the boy. With Harlan losing, Vánagandr acknowledged the boys potential. As Harlan awoke in a recovery room, he and Vánagandr had a talk. Vánagandr soon realized that Harlan was without a home, and that he behaved the way he did for attention. Vánagandr then proposed something that would change Harlan’s life for better or worse. Vánagandr would train him, to which Harlan was at first against but accepted soon after. Hurricane Hatred The Round Table Reunion Extermination Awakened Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia *The author states that Harlan's theme is "Ballroom Blitz" by . *Despite his stupidity, Harlan is a chess prodigy, having never lost a match. Quotes References Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Half-Minks